fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC5
is the 5th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 5th part of "Beginning Arc", where Rosette talks about her childhood. Plot In Saint Academy, Rosette decides to take Moka and Esther in the hospital to visit to Joshua in the company of Azmaria, Satella, Chrno and Fiore; his condition is now stable for a moment. In hospital room where Joshua was sleeping. Now she talks about her childhood in the Seventh Bell Orphanage with Joshua, and her meeting with Chrno. Four years ago, the young Rosette had cared for a sickly young Joshua. The two later slip into a riverbed, where they end up falling into a pit. They find the tomb of Mary Magdalene underground, encountering Chrno for the first time, who introduces himself as a devil. The three go out on a picnic, and Chrono talks about how the astral lines are the souls that encompass the universe, which catches the attention of Joshua. The three later spend the rest of the day together. Come nightfall, Joshua goes to see Rosette, in hopes of finding a cure for his illness. Four years later, Rosette and Joshua have managed to enter the Saint Academy, Satella, Fiore, Azmaria and Chrno are also entered in this academy, they now go to the Olympus Island located in Greece. However Joshua fell ill and admitted to hospital. Which explains Rosette want to become a Precure the sole purpose of treating her younger brother's heart. Rosette asking the question why Esther want to prevent the girls to become Magister-Precures, she answers after she become Cure Pegasus, she has been deceived by Koumori when she discovered that she was affected by the curse. This is the reason why she try to prevent other girls turn into Magister-Precures by destroying the PreClothes. Meanwhile, Leviathan and Cure Draco watching the ornithologist who takes care of a peacock, she targets ornithologist's memory to formed into a Peacock-like Kuraseiza. The Peackock Kuraseiza launches feathers to explode cities. At the hospital, the Gonzo☆Precures have heard this explosion decides to go fight together, but Chrno wants to help them to fighting the Kuraseiza (because Chrno is aware that Rosette became Cure Cygnus), since Regina who had to tell everything. Satella also wants to help because she is a Jewel Summoner for fighting, while Azmaria and Fiore will stay here to take care of Joshua. Outside Saint Academy, the girls transform into Precures, while Satella use her jewels to invoke. Andromeda using "Andromeda Heart Chain", but she lose her control her chains, and accidentally hurt Cygnus, while Chrno and Satella avoids the chains. The Kuraseiza flies toward her and Andromeda was thrown against the wall by the Kuraseiza. While Chrno was crushed to the ground by Leviathan. Pegasus using "Time Break" then attacking with "Pegasus Meteor Sword" and thus "Time Reset" for restart the time. And then Satella and Chrno attack the Kuraseiza with their powers, Mysterious Bat transform into a whip for that Chrno attack it. As Andromeda is still frustrated by her defeat against Bahamut, and while Leviathan insults her by considered her as a useless older sister. But Pegasus has slapped her, while Cygnus manage to reason with her saying she did not have to listen to that Leviathan says, and she is able to save Kokoa if teamed with them. Andromeda will eventually understand, she can controling her Constellation Spirit again and launched a new attack, "Snake Capture" to trap the Kuraseiza, and then "Andromeda Heart Chain". The Peacock Kuraseiza returned into normal, while their Cosmos Pieces are purified and restored, and Leviathan is frustrated, she go away. She had not yet her healing ability, but Rosette refuses to give up, and hope to be able to heal him. Satella comments that wearever to become a Precure or not, she not care, but only glad to be helpful. Major Events ・ It was revealed that Satella uses her jewels to be fighting, in fact she is a Jewel Summoner. ・ Cure Andromeda had finally control of her Constellation Spirit. ・ Cure Andromeda using the first time the new attack "Snake Capture". ・ It was revealed that Rosette and Joshua are orphans, and then meet Chrno in childhood. Trivia ・ Rosette's past is by almost the same related to the original story of "Chrno Crusade", the past story is yet alternative in Pretty Cure universe. Characters Cures ・ Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda ・ Esther Blanchett / Cure Pegasus ・ Rosette Christopher / Cure Cygnus Mascots ・ Koumori Nazo Villains ・ Leviathan Secondary Characters ・ Regina (flashback only) ・ Joshua Christopher ・ Tsukune Aono ・ Satella Harvenheit ・ Azmaria Hendric ・ Chrno ・ Florette / Fiore Harvenheit Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:Beginning Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!